My book of one-shots
by The Bold Foxeh
Summary: This is really self explanatory. It's a collection of one-shots. These will be my OCs and favorite pairings. Mostly romance, so if you hate that, well don't read it! (T because there might be fights in future chapters, that's about it)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my one-shot book! I will do one shots(duh)! Well, that's about it. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spotted and Fire: What if Spottedleaf had been a warrior apprentice when Firepaw joined? THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING BASICALLY. THE TIMELINE IS DIFFERENT AND EVERYONE HAS NEW MENTORS. THERE IS NO TIGERCLAW  
**

**Title of one-shot: Sparrow**

* * *

I was by the Fresh-kill pile when he walked in.

Lionheart walked beside him, making him look small, but he held his head up high, his ginger coat flashing proudly in the sun.

He had deep green eyes, the nicest green I'd ever seen. Graypaw seemed to know him.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock!"

Bluestar's yowl interrupted my train of thought.

I walked over to sit beside my mentor, Mousefur.

"We have a new cat joining our ranks today. He was a kittypet, but I'm sure he'll be a great warrior!"

As soon as she said "kittypet" murmurs broke out and by the time she finished her sentence there seemed to be anger coming from almost every cat.

"Kittypet filth!" Longtail spat, sitting up, hissing. The ginger tom glanced at him warily. Lionheart whispered something in his ear and he leapt down, pouncing on Longtail with a growl. Longtail was knocked back, Redpaw got away from behind him just in time. The tom slashed his ear, and Longtail didn't like that. He fought back and they soon were in deep combat. I saw Featherwhisker and his apprentice, Willowpaw, watching warily.

I heard a yowl from the kittypet as his collar got torn off. "Enough!" Bluestar's voice echoed around the now-silent clearing.

"This cat has proven himself...I give him his apprentice name, Firepaw!"

There was silence. I thought it must be horrible to have no one cheer for you, so I thrust my head up. "Woo! Firepaw! Firepaw!"

I was joined by my Brother soon, then Mousefur, then a few more cats. "Firepaw!"

* * *

I headed back into camp, my sore legs complaining with every step. I had a heavy mouse in my mouth, the catch of the day for me. I had only caught one thing, but it was plump. I dropped it in the freshkill pile then, taking a sparrow, glanced around for someone to eat with. I saw Firepaw eating alone(Graypaw was on border patrol) so I went over.

"Hey! Wanna share?" I asked him kindly.

He looked over. "S-Sure!" He seemed a little nervous and shy. I bet he was scared that he would make a bad impression and have more cats resent him.

I dropped the sparrow in from of him and neatly took the feathers and skin off. He watched with wide, fascinated eyes.

I nudged it toward him. "Take a bite- it's really good!"

He nodded and took a small bite. I saw his eyes widen and he took a larger one. He brought his head up and mumbled something. "Mf MMM!"

I laughed. "What?"

He swallowed. "That's good!"

I nodded, chuckling, and took a bite. "So, what was it like at Twolegplace?"

"It's very cozy, but not very interesting. I had a few friends there. I wish Smudge had gone with me, so I had a friend." He stared at the ground with a sigh, as if it could make this "smudge" come.

"I'll be your friend!" I said cheerfully.

"Y-You will? But you will be shunned...I was a kittypet..."

"I won't be!" I laughed, flicking his ear with my tail. "And it doesn't matter." I reached down to bite the sparrow and found only bone. "Well, let's go to bed," I said with a yawn. "There's an empty nest next to mine. You can sleep there."

He nodded and we walked into the den. I padded into my nest and curled up, pointing with my tail to a bed of moss next to me. "Sleep there," I said. Then I closed my eyes and listened as he curled up, but then fidgeted for a while. I opened an eye and pulled his nest closer to mine, then placed my tail-tip on his shoulder. It seemed to comfort him and he was soon asleep. I was too- it had been a hard day!

* * *

"Spottedpaw, Redpaw, please come up to the highrock."

I felt suprise go through me. Warriors? Awesome! Lionheart, the Deputy, eyed me as I walked up.

Mousefur confirmed that I was deserving of this title.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Spottedflower. Your kindness and compassion has helped you on your path to a warrior, and I hope you continue to exhibit these qualities."

Redpaw, my brother, was named Redfur.

I heard almost everyone cheer my name. But the loudest cheerer of all was Firepaw.

* * *

"I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry won't bring him back!"

Firepaw had snarled those words to me as I had tried to comfort him over his best friend's death. Graypaw. He had been attacked by a fox while hunting alone. The fox was killed by Redfur, but it was to late for that cheerful gray tom.

We hadn't spoken for about two days but it seemed like a moon. He approached me as I was sitting in the shade. "I'm sorry," he whispered, sitting down beside me.

"It's okay," I whispered back. I just wanted to be friends again.

Suddenly Bluestar called a meeting. "A few days ago a fox attacked this cat's friend. But he has pulled through and though he once was a kittypet I would be lying if I said he didn't deserve a spot as a warrior. Firepaw, come up!"

The ginger tom quivered with excitement as he walked up.

He said the vows and was named Fireshade, honored for his courage and loyalty.

I cheered loudest of all. This scrawny kittypet had grown so much stronger, tougher and..I couldn't deny it...handsomer. I couldn't deny it any longer- I had a crush on the ginger tom. No. I didn't- I loved him. But I was almost sure he didn't feel the same.

"Spottedflower, can we go on a walk?" he asked, walking up to me as the cheering died down.

"Sure," I said. We trotted out into the woods. I breathed in the forest smells.

"Um..Spottedflower, I know I just became a warrior, and this might be sudden, but will you be my mate?"

I was shocked out of my daydream. "Yes!"

So he did have feelings for me! It was the best feeling I had ever had.

He nuzzled me. "Thank StarClan you said yes..."

"Thank StarClan you asked!" I purred back.

* * *

I gazed at our kits with happiness bubbling up inside me. There was a ginger she-kit with amber eyes, and brown tom with blue eyes and white dapples. The she was named Foxkit- The tom Cedarkit.

My mate nuzzled me. "They are so cute...just like their sisters and brother."

These kits were my second litter. My first was Sunpaw, a pale ginger tom, a pure white she named Cloudpaw, and an overexcited golden she-cat named Honeypaw.

I glanced at my mate and for a moment I was young Spottedpaw, going to be friends with the kittypet, sharing a sparrow.

Even now sparrows are my favorite prey. They brought my mate and I together.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one: GrayXSilver**

* * *

"Graystripe...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

The two cats were sitting at Sunningrocks in the dead of night. Crickets chirped from around and the almost-full moon shone, making their pelts glow silver. The air had a slightly humid smell to it and few clouds were off in the distance.

"I'm pregnant..."

Silverstream watched the tom's face carefully, expecting anger. Instead, he seemed excited. "That's so great!"

"No it's not! I don't want them to be raised without a father!"

"You can join ThunderClan."

"No! Never! I'm sorry, but I'm the leader's daughter."

Graystripe thought for a moment. "I'lll...I'll join RiverClan." It seemed hard for him to say, and it was, but he knew he had to do it for the kits.

"Oh my.. you really would do that for me?" Silverstream said. "You can stay in your Clan...Everyone thinks Blackclaw is the father."

"I love you, SIlverstream. I'll do anything for you."

A rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. "I better go...Bye. See you tomorrow." Graystripe licked her cheek and darted back into the woods.

Silverstream watched him until he was no longer visible, then she turned back to RiverClan.

* * *

Bluestar watched Graystripe with thoughtful eyes. He had explained his story.

"When I was young and foolish, I too had a mate from another Clan. In fact, it was Crookedstar's brother, making him related to Silverstream. I remember how much I loved Oakheart..." Tears seemed to blue her blue eyes for a moment and she stared right at him but her eyes were full of memory."Yes, you can go, but we will miss a valuable warrior. Say your farewells."

As he was leaving, Bluestar said, "But if he doesn't accept you, you have to be a loner...You aren't coming back. You broke the code."

* * *

"Wait! Do you have to go!?"

Fireheart was running after him.

"Yes I do, and you can't change it...I'm sorry." Graystripe was across the border.

Fireheart sighed sadly. "See you at the gatherings..." He turned and slowly walked off. Graystripe bounded across RiverClan territory and saw SIlverstream watching him with a cheerful look. "He said you could join!"

Graystripe purred and followed Silverstream inside the camp. She gave him a quick tour, but he couldn't really concentrate because of all the cats watching him.

Crookedstar called a Clan meeting and he sat beside Silverstream.

"You may be alarmed that there is a ThunderClan cat here, but don't be. His name is Graystripe and he has joined our Clan to be with Silverstream."

All the cat's eyes were on him as he stood up. "I thank you for letting me into this Clan. Silverstream means the world to me."

Crookedstar seemed pleased at what he had said. "You treat her well. Dismissed."

The cats parted into groups, chatting among themselves.

Graystripe felt nervous as he walked into the warriors den and was shown his nest. Then a gray she-cat took him out and taught him how to fish. Soon night fell and he fell asleep, full of fear for his new life.

* * *

"A tom and a she-kit," the medicine cat said.

Graystripe looked fondly at his kits, suckling against Silverstream.

"I think... Stonekit for the tom and Featherkit for the girl?"

"I love those names," Graystripe purred, licking her cheek gently. "And I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

I gazed silently at the ugly face staring at me from the water.

She was a dark, ugly gray with blaring white patches and too-big eyes and ears that stuck out horribly.

I felt a wave of anger in my heart, anger and sadness. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Dewfeather..." It was Falconheart, the tom that I had loved since apprenticeship. But he didn't know because I never told him and never would. He'd just laugh at my ugly face.

"Go...away." I muttered. He walked up next to me.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft and gentle and I wanted to tell him all my troubles. But I couldn't.

"Please just go." It was amazingly hard not to start wailing like a kit.

"I think you're beautiful...I just wanted you to know." He said walked away. I felt slightly stunned. He thought I was beautiful! But he still walked away...Maybe he was lying or there was some feature of mine that put him off. I gazed back into the pool and saw my ears. The ugly ears that stuck out funny. I hate those ears. Maybe if they were gone he would love me.

I unsheathed my claws and held a paw at my right ear, at the top, the part that stuck out a little. Should I really do this? The smart part of me said. But the crazy, sad, Falconheart-obsessed part of me said yes, so I clawed until the top fell off. An ugly, bleeding mound of gray fur. It hurt. I stepped into the water to wash the blood off and repeated the process. I looked at my reflection again and almost wailed- I looked worse. I heart Falconheart step in and I heard him exclaim my name. He ran towards me.

"Dewfeather, what happened to your ears?"

"I clawed them off so I looked pretty."

"No! You looked pretty the way you were! Dewfeather, I think you're beautiful. Let's get you to the medicine cat."

* * *

Nightfur sighed as he looked at her ears. "What were you thinking?" He muttered, placing a few chewed raspberry leaves on it. "Cloudpaw go get me some marigold."

The small white tom headed of into the stores. "Nightfur, will she be okay?" I asked, feeling fear.

"She'll live just fine but her ears will be messed up. She needs some rest. Either leave or lie down with her. Just don't make noise." He placed a little marigold then went out of the den, Cloudpaw following him. I lay down next to Dewfeather, who had been given poppy seeds so she could sleep. I licked her cheek gently and pressed against her. Before I knew it I was asleep. But my last thoughts were of worry for the cat I loved.

* * *

A little while later I woke up, still right beside Dewfeather. I got up and stretched. The morning had come. "Morning, Falconheart." Cloudpaw said cheerfully. "Nightfur is off getting herbs."

"Okay," I said.

He went off back into the herbs storage and I sighed, looking at Dewfeather's ears.

She woke up. "Huh? Falconheart?"

I curled up back next to her and I sensed she was a little nervous. I licked her cheek gently and purred to calm her,which made her more nervous then ever. Cloudpaw walked out of the den.

"Dewfeather, I want you to know I love you," I whispered quietly. She got extremely nervous. "Uh, I..."

She seemed to feel the same way. So I purred louder. "Come on. You'll be fixed up in no time! Then we can be mates...If you want." I shot her a pleading look.

"Yes..." she whispered.

Cloudpaw walked back in cheerfully and placed a few leaves in the herb store and walked back out.

She fell back asleep and I looked at her ears. They had stopped bleeding. That was good. I purred and licked her cheek, then I too fell asleep.

* * *

"Your ears have healed wnough for you to return to your nest." He said.  
"But just don't scratch them." I nodded and left the den, walking over to the warriors den. I went over to my nest...wait. My nest was gone! I panicked and saw Falconheart, he looked happy. "I moved your nest next to mine!"

I remembered that we were mates and ran over happily nuzzling him.

* * *

He purred, tail twined with mine, as we watched our kits get warrior names.

"Frostpaw, I name you Frostleap, and Whitepaw, I name you Whitetail!" Cheers erupted around camp and as Whitetail walked down I saw Jaypaw run up to him.

"Wow! You're a warrior!" There was admiration in her green eyes. "Teach me some stuff we can be warriors together!"

He purred. "Of course I will. Tomorrow. Now go stick with your mentor."

"Okay~!" Jaypaw ran back over to Sunleaf and started talking excitedly.

I felt happiness bubble up inside me. Our kits were kind, loyal, and sweet. They would never feel as I had that one day at the pond. They would feel beautiful. like they were.

And even if they didn't, I'm sure some cat would come and love them. Like Falconheart did for me. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be in StarClan.

* * *

**This was an ImagineClan challenge. I hope I did well. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Length of Story: 891 words.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark storm clouds thundered above my head, but I ignored them. It all didn't matter anymore.

"The sickness got him, Darksong. There was nothing I could do."

I stayed silent, like I always did.

"Darksong, really. We couldn't do anything. The scratch got infected and sickness spread all over his body." The medicine cat sighed.

"Why don't you go sit vigil for him?"

I grabbed his body at the scruff and set out in the middle of the rain. It brought back sad memories. He always had loved the rain. He said he was going to have kits with Silverpaw one day and name one Rainkit.

I almost yowled in misery. My only friend and brother, Gingerpaw, was gone.

Now I had no one, no one at all. A fresh wave of pain hit me.

I had been left alone in this world.

* * *

It had been a week since Gingerpaw's death. His mentor had gotten a new apprentice, Sorrelpaw, and I had also gotten an apprentice, Sorrelpaw's brother, Redpaw.

Redpaw was a very shy and meek cat, much like me, except he was a tom. He had been assigned to me about two days ago and so far he had done nothing. I couldn't even look at him without pain welling up in my chest- he looked almost just like Gingerpaw.

He approached as I lay next to the fresh-kill pile, not doing anything. I heard a few angry hisses from other cats and ignored them.

"Darksong."

I pricked my ears.

"I know you miss Gingerpaw, but, um..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence, suddenly losing confidence.

"Uh, bye." He turned around but I got up.

"You're right, Redpaw. I...I need to focus on training you." I stretched and walked slowly to the exit of camp. He followed me outside, into the harsh sunlight.

* * *

We decided to hunt near an old rotted stump, a place where many birds and small bugs lived.

I showed him how to do a hunting crouch and he fell over, startling a nice fat raven.

Raven...

_"If you could only eat one fresh-kill for the rest of your life, what would it be?"_

_"Ravens! For sure! I like fat ones!"_

_I chuckled. "You're a fat raven!"_

_"Hey! No I'm not!"_

"Darksong? What's wrong?"

I snapped out of my trance and swallowed. "N-nithing. Good try. Try again, ok?"

He looked at me oddly then dropped it, trying again. This time he failed but didn't scare away prey. I demonstrated again.

"Don't lash your tail."

He did so and jumped, landing on a jay by it's tail feathers. It squaked and tried to fly off, but Redpaw had it down. He wrestled with it for a minute until I walked over and hit it on the head hard with a rock in my mouth.

He grabbed his catch in his mouth. "Look! I caught it!"

"Good job."

* * *

We kept on hunting. He wasn't the best but he was at least improving.

I brought home a woodpecker and chickadee- he brought two jays.

We dropped our prey in the freshkill pile and I grabbed a mouse and quickly gulped it down. The sun was beginning to set, so I headed into my den and lay down on my nest. I had gotten Gingerpaw's old nest and put it under mine, so when I lay down I felt pain hit me hard. But I swallowed it and went to sleep, less empty in my heart then I had been for a week.

* * *

Redpaw and I trained everyday. He became a pro at hunting in a moon. I found myself thinking of him like a brother- but not as brotherly as my _real_ brother.

Then one day that all changed.

It had been two moons since he became an apprentice. Silverleaf had just become a warrior and we were on patrol with her and Dovefeather, the deputy.

I heard an all-to-familiar growl and it hit me in a second- _Badger!_

It came out of the bush and I recognized it.

Those beady, black, glittering eyes.

That stripe that turned sharply on it's back for some reason.

But most of all, those gigantic, cat-killing claws, the same ones that had taken Gingerpaw from me.

I felt anger bubbling up inside me. _How dare he just come and destroy my life!_

I heard Dovefeather give an order for us to go to camp and get help and Silverleaf was gone in a second. But Hailpaw stayed beside me, and I stood staring at the badger.

Then the badger attacked.

I had never felt such pain in my life. His claws left a deep gash on my back and I felt blood spill out. He got his great big face in mine and I slashed out at it. It left his right eye blinded. He made an angry growl- then I saw something jump on his back. It was Redpaw! He was biting and claw, not doing much but distracting it while other cats came and attacked. Soon the badger was down and the medicine cat arrived. She gasped when she saw me, ordering two cats to help me to camp. I fainted about halfway back.

* * *

"...be okay, Snowleap?"

"She should be fine."

"But the same thing happened to Gingerpaw."

"We were missing the right herbs- we have them now."

"Uh... What? Where am I?" I opened my eyes and it all came back to me. The badger, the sharp pain in my back that was dulled now, the beast's dying cries...

"She's awake!" Redpaw said excitedly, which was odd for one so shy He ran over and licked my cheek, nose and face. "Yes!"

I flicked an ear, embarrassed. But Redpaw took no notice and purred. "I was so worried about you! That badger just tore through you! But then Snowleap came and saved the day!" Ugh, why couldn't he calm down a little? But I guess I actually liked it.

Snowleap sighed. "She needs some rest." That was Redpaw's cue to leave, obviously, but he didn't seem to know that.

He curled up right beside me, just like Gingerpaw would do when he first became an apprentice on cold nights. It had been only three moons ago that had last happened- I had been only 14 moons old then, and took Gingerpaw for granted. I sighed and dealt with it- when Redpaw was a warrior I'd be back to being all alone.

* * *

"Redflame! Redflame! Redflame!"

I cheered the name along with the rest of my Clanmates. To any cat looking I was excited and happy because my apprentice was a warrior. But in reality I felt like drowning in sadness- I had, once again, lost a companion. But this time, in a new way, possibly a much worse way.

Gingerpaw had been taken by death and he could never speak to me until I died. But Redflame, now that he was a warrior, he didn't need me. He'd probably get a mate, have kits, and forget all about me. After the ceremony I slunk into the warrior's den, where it smelled fresh because Whitepaw had just cleaned it and replaced all the old moss with new, fresh, green moss and feathers. I sunk into my nest and sighed contentedly. Soft.

Then Redflame walked in. "Hi Darksong!" He purred.

I felt a little confusion, then decided he was probably telling me how great a mentor I was but that he didn't need me anymore.

He grabbed an unoccupied nest and pulled it about three mouse-lengths away from my nest. "Is it ok if I sleep next to you?"

"Oh, sure." Maybe he wasn't going to forget about me!

"Alright." He moved it even closer to mine and I felt like my personal space was being violated but said nothing.

"Your fur looks nice today..." he said shyly.

I glanced at my ordinary, dark gray fur. I had never cared much for looks, and it didn't seem different today then any other day.

"Thanks." I said, not knowing how to react.

"Your eyes remind me of the Moonpool," he said.

"Uh...Thanks..." I felt my ears grow hot in embarrassment.

"Hey, wanna go share a mouse?"

I nodded, anything to escape these compliments.

* * *

We were out on a morning walk one day, and our path led us to the Thunderpath.

Redflame and I watched in disgust as stinky monsters went by.

A kitty pet kit saw us and got excited, starting to dart over. When it was to about the middle of the road a high-speed monster came over. Redflame reacted and pushed the kittypet out of the way, but there was a sickening crack.

The monster never noticed and kept driving with Redflame's blood on it's paws.

"Redflame!" I yowled and darted over. He seemed to be dying. The kittypet kit was frantically licking his deep wound, trying to clean the blood off. I looked at the kit and picked up Redflame, who was unconscious. I rushed him back to camp.

* * *

"He isn't going to make it..." Snowleap looked sad. "I'm so sorry, Darksong. I know you were close."

"What..." I felt stunned and hollow. When Gingerpaw had died, the pain was there-sharp and sudden- but I just felt horrible disbelief.

"He...won't make it?"

"No, I'm so so sorry. I'll leave you two alone."

Redflame was barely concious. "Darksong...I love you..." he muttered, eyes fluttering.

"I love you too, Redflame.." I said, and he sighed happily.

"I will see you in StarClan..."

He was gone. I expected a wave of pain but still felt hollow. Like it was a dream. Yes, it's just a dream and I'll wake up soon.

But deep within me I knew I wasn't dreaming.

The only ones I had ever cared about were gone.

I looked into the medicine cat's stores and found poppy seeds. I grabbed a lot of them and swallowed them all, hoping to die so I could see the ones I cared about. I only heard Snowleap's faint cry- "Don't eat that many! You'll die!"

And I welcomed it.

* * *

**1,732 words without this author's note.**

**I think I lost the point of the story/prompt. Sorry if I did- I got carried away. This was a TreeClan challenge, by the way.**

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Mewls sounded from the RiverClan nursery, wails of kits afraid of the thunder.

Their queens had fallen to sleep long ago, tired from keeping them calm.

A shadowy shape watched the nursery from outside of the camp.

It was a rouge, a female one, who was dark black with silver markings. Her name was Diamond. She had been a kittypet long ago, and kept her name.

She slipped into camp silently and headed towards the nursery. She peeked inside and saw the source of most of the noise- a fluffy white tom.

He looked about the age of her kits, two weeks.

She picked it up in her scruff. _These cats don't know how to take care of a kit!_ She thought angrily.

She slowly walked out of the den, not wanting to wake any cat up. She accidentally stepped on a kit's tail, and the kit started wailing, so she darted out immediately.

While she was running from the camp with the white kit still wailing, she heard what she assumed was the mother cat of this white tom.

"Snowkit! Snowkit is gone!"

_Okay, your name was Snowkit,_ Diamond thought, still running. _I'll call you Snow._

* * *

Diamond watched with pride as Snow executed a perfect catch. "You're a good hunter!" she purred. _It must be the Clan blood in him,_ she thought.

"Hey, Diamond, can you tell me about the Clans?" Snow asked, his large eyes filling with wonder.

"About what?" Her voice was a little more high pitched then normal and she felt her heat beat faster.

"The Clans! The ones Spiderheart was talking about!" Spiderheart was a tom that had come from the Clans and joined the loners. He was very old but liked to tell stories.

"Spiderheart is old and his brain is addled," Diamond told the eight moon old kit. "He was probably making up a story for Shade's kits and tested it on you."

"Oh, okay." Snow said, then looked at the scrawny mouse he had caught with pride. "In a Clan, if Spiderheart's stories were true, then I would put this on the fresh-kill pile where everyone could see it...I wish the Clans were real," Snow sighed, and for a moment Diamond thought about telling him the truth, but remembered he would be gone in a heartbeat if she did.

"How about we go battle training?" She suggested. _Anything to take his mind off of the Clans._

"Yeah!" Snow said. The idea did the trick Diamond wanted. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Today I would be getting a warrior name, most likely, _Snow thought_. I think it would be Snowheart, or Snowleaf._

But instead of a warrior ceremony liked he dreamed, he was only getting purrs from the cats around the barn and shy glances from Holly, one of Shade's kits.

"You've completed your training- good job." It was Diamond's other kit, Silver, and unlike Snow, she looked just like her mother except she had yellow eyes, not orange eyes. Silver was a few moons older then Snow and she was a very skilled hunter.

"You're so strong." This time it was Holly, not Silver, and he knew without looking because Holly had a much lighter voice- then again Silver had a deep tone for a she-cat.

But Snow wasn't listening- he was deep inside his imagination, hearing the cheers of the Clan cats calling out his name. Snowleaf, leaf for his leaf-green eyes.

No one else at the barn had green eyes. The closest was Silver, and her's were yellow.

He snapped out of his dream to see Spiderheart watching him directly. The tom gave a small nod to Snow.

_Everyone is congratulating me. I guess we are kind of a Clan, even if Clans are made up I want to be in one._

Then he had an idea. While Diamond and the others had been helping him learn to fight (he had never really understood it, but he liked it) and showing him around the area, they had drilled it into his head to never cross a certain mark where it smelled fishy.

_I can go across now, no one will stop me! I'll wait until night when Diamond is asleep to be safe, though._

All through the day he was thinking and dreaming of Clan cats being across the border and of his joining them, and Diamond with him. Since Diamond didn't seem right for a Clan name she would be...He thought on this, and decided she could be Echoflame and he could be Snowleaf. He disregarded the fact that DIamond said they weren't real.

Night fell after what seemed a moon and he pretended to sleep until Diamond was safely dozing. The he got up and slipped quietly out of the den.

Snow crept quietly closer to the border until he was right next to it. He was about to go across when he heard a loud voice. "Stop!"

He stopped.

It crept closer. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I-I'm Snow, and I'm..." He decided to be honest. "Looking for the Clans."

"Well, you've found them." The voice was female and sounded young, though she was too far away to see her.

"What? I did... I thought they weren't real!"

The voice chuckled. "Well, my name's Leafstorm, and I can tell you, the Clans are real. I'm the deputy of RiverClan, And you are?"

Though Snow couldn't see Leafstorm, Leafstorm could see Snow and tell he was no threat.

"Woah, the deputy? I'm Snow. I...I want to join. Can I?"

"Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you," Leafstorm said. Leafstorm was very kind and hoped the Lakestar would let this cat into the Clan.

"Okay!" Snow ran back over to the Barn.

* * *

Snow came back but couldn't sleep out of excitement. Diamond was wrong, the Clans **_were_** real! He wondered if she just didn't know.

The morning came.

"Diamond! The Clans are real!" Snow yowled to her. She shot up.

"What?"

"I went out last night and found them! Let's join them!"

"Snow, I need to talk to you..."

* * *

Diamond explained everything to Snow, and he seemed deflated after she was finished.

"So...I'm not your kit..." He seemed hollow. "Silver's not my sister..."

"No. I'm sorry." Diamond said.

Snow felt anger sweep into him, a new feeling. "You took me from my Clan, where I could have been happy?"

"I'm sorry! Silver was so lonely!"

"Oh, now you're blaming it on Silver. Well, I'll get her to come with me too and you'll be alone." He darted away from her and into the Barn, looking around for Silver. He found her and talked to her. She decided to come with him.

They walked over to RiverClan territory where Leafstorm was waiting for him. "Who's this?" she asked when she saw Silver.

"This is SIlver, the cat I thought was my sister...It's a long story, can we join?"

"Lakestar said yes. Come on..."

* * *

"Snowleaf! Silverstripe! Snowleaf! Silverstripe!"

Snowleaf felt happiness rise inside of him, he was a warrior!

He remembered when he had been made an apprentice, the day he had brought Silver to Leafstorm.

It turned out Lakestar had been Lakesplash, the mother of Snowkit when he had been taken. She was overjoyed to have him back.

RiverClan was a friendly Clan, and the two fit right into Clan life soon. Snowleaf felt such happiness whenever he looked around. He belonged here.

Snowleaf's former mentor, Dawnflame, congratulated him and, as the sun was setting, he took his place in the center of camp, Silverstripe next to him, and he sat his vigil, eyes on the setting sun as darkness fell.


End file.
